Terminus
Summary/Backstory: WARNING: Not kid-friendly. Figured I should warn you... Once every one hundred years, the Malice of Fate, a cruel overseer of one of the branches of the heavenly Bureaucracy of Fate, decides to bestow a curse upon an unfortunate mortal. In the year 2000, the celebration of humanity's unexpected survival and 10th Anniversary of it's rediscovery of magic, this entity decided that it was the right occasion for a particularly evil twist of fate. And so it was that, at midnight on New Year's Day, he happened across a drunkard mother dying in childbirth to the son of an abusive father, and decided that such a child, with such a prophetic and conspicuous birth, would be the perfect host for his curse. Thus, Jack Emmeris was fated to attract a new demon to be bound to his soul for the next 13 years, at which point his life would be changed forever. And so it was that the boy, already known to be blind, acquired a new demonic soul every year, unwittingly committing all manner of atrocities in his youth that would horrify any who knew of it: helping thieves with heists, sabotaging machinery to be lethal to those who used it, brutally murdering other children, and yet each time he didn't even know what was going on or that he was doing anything at all, and the fact that he was blind meant that no one suspected him for quite some time. When a supernatural private eye finally did manage to locate the source, a then 9-year-old Jack Emmeris, he tried to exorcise the demons, only for them to lash out from his body and rip him limb from limb. The demons' aura only made the experience even more traumatizing, to the point that all involved memorized the event differently. From then on, they were all convinced that Jack suffered from schizophrenia, which had led to his attacking the guard: even Jack himself convinced himself of such. Jack was subsequently sent away to an asylum, run by the rather shady NyirTech global organization. Most of the time he wasn't chained to a bed or being subject to the tests of morally blackened doctors he spent either carving, listening to music, or talking with his crush, a young woman named Allie scarred with serious burns. They even miraculously managed to somehow cure his blindness!! ...then came his thirteenth birthday. The thirteenth demon found Jack and tried to bind itself to him, but Jack's soul, in essence, "had no more room," resulting in it's manifestation in the physical world. It then proceeded to destroy the whole facility with dark energies, brutally murdered all of the faculty, ripped off both of Jack's legs and his eyelids, and crucify him to a wall on two piece of rebar. What happened next... was basically what Griffith did to Guts and Casca, except replace Griffith with a giant demon, Guts with a 13-year-old legless Jack Emmeris, and Casca with Allie. Jack's suffering was so great that he ripped the rebar out of the wall itself and ripped his own eyes out of their sockets, ''reblinding himself, in a panicked attempt to stop himself from witnessing what was occurring. The sheer negativity of Jack's emotional aura was sufficient to absorb both the demon's soul and Allie's newly deceased soul into his body, the accumulated emotional shock finally rendering him unconscious. When Jack finally came to, his legs were miraculously regenerated by the newfound power possessing a permanently manifested demon's soul granted. As it turns out, Jack's soul was "cramped for space," resulting in the thirteenth demon soul partially manifesting in Jack's eye sockets at all times, constantly trying to free itself. Jack, in response, fumbled around and found a piece of cloth nearby, and used it as a blindfold, sealing away the demon within him. He then discovered the many new powers he possessed: superhuman attributes, supernatural stretching ability, control over dark energies, and most notably of all the ability to "see" his surroundings without actually seeing them. Once he took said powers on a quick test run, he donned Allie's white hoodie, tied her sash around his arm, and wandered off, trying to survive on the streets for her sake until he could find a way to make things right. Since then, Jack has scoured the land for a way to bring Allie back to life and repair her fractured mind and soul, while also having to battle his own mental state as well as NyirTech, who have taken every opportunity they've gotten to manipulate the media's view of him to the point where the military attack him on sight, resulting in him often being forced to flee or to kill. This has resulted in his alias, '''Terminus' (the end), among others. And yet, in spite of this, he has managed to acquire the unlikeliest of allies: the superhero and champion of the people Hope, who happened across him by complete chance and learned of Jack's plight. With Hope helping him to the best of his ability when he can, Jack's crusade led him to make new friends, only for each of them to die, again and again before his eyes. Finally, upon learning of the prophecy, Jack confronted the Malice of Fate himself and sacrificed his own life to erase both the Malice of Fate and the thirteen demon souls bound to him for all of eternity, leaving only Allie's soul behind to be reborn into a new body, which Hope would go on to care for in Jack's memory. Eventually, Jack and the souls bound to him would be resurrected temporarily via the Nothingness Drive, confronted once again with the jeopardized safety of a now-grown-up Allie. Although his path is a hard one, Jack will do anything to keep the few people that have ever cared about him safe from the pain he endures every single day. Appearance and Personality (image pending) Jack Emmeris appears thin and somewhat lanky, but not to the point of anorexia. He has black, shoulder-length hair that appears somewhat jagged and spiky, and comes down to the top edge of the white blindfold he wears. He also wears a white pair of boots and hoodie, with a deep blue sash tied around the left arm, and deep blue fingerless gloves and black jeans. Jack is shy and quiet, even among his friends, preferring to be left to his own devices, listening to music or sculpting blocks of wood with his bare hands. He often seems nervous, even when he is clearly calm, and tends to shy away from direct conflict when possible. Even while in a fight, Jack often seems frightened or unwilling to be killing people. Sometimes, however, Jack receives voices from the literal demons inhabiting him that seemingly influence his personality, causing occasional shifts in behavior. Due to both that and his schizophrenia, Jack often chooses to take walks alone at night, particularly in the forest, out of fear that he will hurt someone in their sleep. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B l 6-C l 5-C Name: Jack Emmeris, The Bane of NyirTech, "Satan", Terminus Gender: Male Origin: Ultimaverse Classification: Human, Demon-Possesed, Thief Attack Potency: City Level '(Fought on-par with and heavily damaged Nuclear Man, held his own against Nauctis) '''l Island Level '(Violently shattered Mount Everest and created a 30-mile radius crater at the point of impact with one darkness-enhanced punch) '''l Moon Level+ (Killed the Malice of Fate) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Ran from Seattle to Los Angeles in roughly 105 seconds, making him about Mach 62) with Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed (Can dodge sky-to-ground lightning strikes) l The same l Sub-Relativistic '(Blitzed across 40 meters in 1/200,000th of a second comes out to Mach 23529.4, or 2.67% the speed of light) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '''(Tossed a large mech several meters through the air) l Class 100+ (Slightly higher) l Class G (Lifted a pyramid-sized mass of metal overhead with one hand) '''Striking Strength: Class TJ l Class EJ l Class NJ Durability: City Level (Took hits from Nuclear Man and Nauctis) l Island Level '(Unharmed by the backlash force of his own punches, withstood the detonation of 11 Tsar Bombas all aimed at him and detonated simultaneously with relative ease) '''l Moon Level+ '(Took hits from the Malice of Fate, who conjured a replica of Earth's moon with some not complete ease) '''Stamina: Superhuman '''(Can function normally even with limbs rippeds off or while impaled in multiple places, can fight through S-rank pain curses for days on end) l Infinite''' Range: Melee range, several hundred meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: 'His white hoodie and blindfold, and his MP3 player (music helps him relax) 'Intelligence: Above average, and a more skilled fighter than age would suggest, otherwise not notable Weaknesses: Has a mild case of schizophrenia, weak against mental assaults (although using these has chaotic and unpredictable side effects ranging from destructive feedbacks of dark energy to memory loss of assailant to simply nothing), will go into an lengthy emotional breakdown if he brings harm to innocents/pure souls while in Demons Unleashed mode after it wears off Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super speed, super reflexes, super durability, super stamina, heightened vitality, immortality (type 1), highly skilled survivalist, thief, boxer, and martial artist, generation and manipulation of darkness energy, resistance to body/soul-based attacks due to the 13 demon souls inhabiting his body, highly precise sixth sense, can survive underwater and in a vacuum, regeneration (Low-Mid, still feels pain)), Can stretch body parts very long distances, Has an inner second voice in the form of Allie, High willpower l '''same l''' same, and can directly attack conceptual beings like the Malice of Fate Notable Attacks and Techniques Karv Isambara: His unique fighting style. Based on a combination of boxing and jujitsu lessons he took as a child, it utilizes his unique stretching powers and manipulation of dark energy that focuses on extreme offense and mobility, his impossible stamina allowing him to not grow tired in doing so. This makes him a far more skilled fighter than his young age and timid nature would suggest. Blast Punch: Winds up a punch (or a kick, ironically), and punches forward whilst stretching the attacking limb extreme distances, infusing the strike with deep purple dark energies, resulting in cataclysmic impact. Gateway to Asphodel: Gathers dark energies that converge on his raised fist, then punches the ground, resulting in an eruption of dark energies comparable to a nuclear explosion. Thirteen Raging Oni: Punches forward thirteen times, each time conjuring a fist-sized/shaped bullet of dark energy that can plow through NyirTech titanium walls with ease. Demon Unleash: If his blindfold is knocked off, the 13 demons within Terminus are capable of seeing the world through his eyes and become able to fully possess his body. This results in a massive increase in raw power and toughness, at the cost of his morality and consciousness. He is also willing (if reluctantly) to voluntary remove his blindfold if it means a better chance at victory for his friends, but he only does so if a person he trusts assures him that they have a way to subdue him and stop him from going berserk. This is also the only time he can truly permanently die. ''Prophetic Eye: ''By absorbing the Prophetic Eye, a manifestation of the purity of Hope and Allies' essences, Hope gains an even greater increase in power, and the ability to fully harness his dark powers without fear of the demons fueling them attempting to usurp his will. Nothingness Spiral Cannon: Holds both hands together (think: charging a Kamehameha) for a lengthy period of time, then fires forward a massive blast of pure nothingness derived from combining all of his power with the purity of Hope and Allies' souls lent to him. Can delete people from existence. His ultimate attack, results in his own death if it lands successfully. Key: Base Form l Demons Unleashed l Prophetic Eye Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Statistics Date of Birth: January 1, 2000 Birthplace: Chicago, IL, United States Height: 5'4" Weight: 105 lb. Age: 14 Likes: His few remaining friends, Classical/Retro music, particularly The Ink Spots (the band: remember them from Fallout 3?), relaxing, genuinely good people, cakes Dislikes: His past life, evil people, himself when he fails to control his demons, the Malice of Fate (for defying fate by giving him the life he has now) Eye Color: Voids of deep purple fire (manifested demon's soul) he wears a white blindfold Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Reading, listening to music (He very rarely has time for any sort of leisure activity) Values: Loyalty, hard work, focus towards one's goals, kindness to others Status: Deceased as of the end of his own story, later alive Affiliation: None Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Orphans Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Perpetual's Pages